


Tu sei come il mare (volevo dirtelo)

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [24]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ink, M/M, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 24 - InchiostroFandom: Festival di Sanremo RPFShip: MetamoroFabrizio decide di regalare un tatuaggio ad Ermal, usando una biro.Dal testo:"Neanche una goccia d'inchiostro segnava quel corpo, eppure esso parlava chiaramente. A volte sembrava quasi urlare la sua storia."
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tu sei come il mare (volevo dirtelo)

La vita di ognuno di noi si può leggere sulla propria pelle, Fabrizio aveva sposato questa filosofia da sempre. Nel corso degli anni aveva segnato con l'inchiostro la sua pelle, come a marchiare ancora di più la sua vita.  
Aveva tatuato frasi delle sue canzoni, simboli legati a momenti della sua vita. Il fatto di avere una sorella tatuatrice aveva fatto il resto.  
Un libro che aveva letto di recente raccontava di una comunità criminale siberiana e dell'importanza dei tatuaggi tra di loro. Per quelle persone erano come la carta d'identità di una persona, ne raccontava tutta la vita, se sapevi leggerli.  
Fabrizio si ritrovava moltissimo in quelle parole.  
Il moro era così perso nei suoi pensieri, da non accorgersi che Ermal di fronte a lui si svegliava. La mano del più grande era sulla sua schiena che carezzava lieve la sua pelle. Ermal lo osservò per un po' in silenzio, cercando di scorgere la matassa di pensieri che lo rendeva così assorto.  
-Ben svegliato. - Mormorò Ermal, nel momento in cui quegli occhi finalmente ritornarono alla realtà. La mano salì dalla sua schiena al viso, spostando un paio di ciocche dal viso.  
-Buongiorno ricciolè. - Disse con voce roca, mentre si avvicinava per un lieve bacio. Rimasero a guardarsi a lungo. Ermal sdraiato prono e Fabrizio steso su un fianco. La mano del moro adesso percorreva lenta la sua spalla. Ermal a differenza sua era una tela bianca. Neanche una goccia d'inchiostro segnava quel corpo, eppure esso parlava chiaramente. A volte sembrava quasi urlare la sua storia.  
-Hai mai pensato de farte un tatuaggio? - Chiese, scendendo piano giù per il suo braccio. Ermal parve pensarci un po' su.  
-Ci pensavo…Sì, ma qualcosa di piccolo. - Disse, girandosi sul fianco per guardarlo bene negli occhi.  
-Hai già pensato a cosa? - Fu la domanda del moro, curioso di scoprire la risposta.  
-In realtà no… - Fabrizio sorrise, carezzandogli il dorso della mano.  
-Io invece un'idea ce l'avrei. -  
-Per un tuo nuovo tatuaggio? - Chiese Ermal incuriosito. Fabrizio rise.  
-No ricciolè… Un'idea per il tuo tatuaggio… Te fidi di me? - Disse il più grande, alzandosi dal letto. Ermal lo guardò sospettoso.  
-Se mi dici che hai in mente ti dico di sì. - Fu la sua risposta, mentre osservava l'altro recuperare un penna a sfera dalla camera.  
-Te faccio vedere la mia idea per te. - Disse Fabrizio ritornando sul letto con la penna in mano.  
Ermal rise.  
-Basta che non mi disegni di nuovo un pene sulla fronte. - Disse, buttandosi di schiena sul materasso, una mano pigramente poggiata sullo stomaco.  
-Niente del genere… Allora te fidi o no? -  
Ermal lo guardò per qualche secondo poi parlò, la voce un lieve sussurro.  
-Mi fido sempre di te. -  
Fabrizio sorrise, abbassandosi per baciarlo. Si sistemò meglio vicino a lui, ritrovandosi al centro di quel letto. La sua mano andò a prendere il lenzuolo sul corpo dell'altro. Lo abbassò piano, scoprendo l'addome e i fianchi del più giovane.  
Ermal deglutì, cercando di calmarsi e non pensare a niente di sconcio. Cosa impossibile nel momento in cui vide Fabrizio avvicinarsi al suo bacino. Percepì i polpastrelli dell'altro su quella porzione di pelle e la punta metallica della biro. Percepì la penna che tracciava linee decise d'inchiostro sulla sua pelle chiara, facendogli anche un po' di solletico.  
Dopo pochissimi minuti, Fabrizio si alzò con sguardo soddisfatto, sporgendosi verso il comodino per poggiare la penna.  
Ermal si alzò a sedere e osservò attentamente il suo fianco sinistro.  
Disegnato con un inchiostro blu c'era una piccola onda stilizzata, realizzata con un unico e continuo tratto di penna.  
Il disegno era posizionato appena sopra l'osso del suo bacino. Piegò la testa di lato, per poi sorridere.  
Gli piaceva il risultato.  
-Allora che ne pensi? - Chiese il moro, curioso di un suo parere.  
Ermal incrociò i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altro, sorridendogli.  
-È perfetto. - Disse, avvicinandosi a Fabrizio e coinvolgendolo in un lungo bacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Il libro citato da Fabrizio è Educazione Siberiana di Nicolai Lilin, che io cinsiglio con tutto il cuore.


End file.
